


Standard

by subito



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/pseuds/subito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and David speak like the Armstrong & Miller fighter pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Alright“

„Alright“

„Your nose looks well bad.“

“I know it was totally like a fight or something.”

„That’s like so disgusting and vulgar and shit”

“Yeah so you know how everyone hates me and stuff and is like ’You is so bad, my children are starving and everything’, right?”

“Right”

“And I’m like ‘You is not allowed to be mean or whatever, I is the guy in charge of the money and I has got a note and everything.’ And they’re like totally disrespecting me? And one man or whatever hit me in the nose or something. ”

“Random. You even has a red suitcase, man!”

“I know, right. So they are like totally disrespecting me and punching me and shit and then Nick comes along and is all concerned and kind or whatever and you know what I says?”

“Are you gay?”

“Yeah. ‘Are you gay?’ And Nick is like ‘No way’ and I is like ‘yeah, right’ and then he runs away or whatever.”

“No way. That’s like so bent and stuff.”

“Isn’t it”

“Isn’t it”

“Isn’t it”

“Standard”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on the _George and David speak like the Armstrong & Miller fighter pilots_ prompt

“I got these new cookies off Nick.”

“Yeah”

“You know Nick, the one you know. He like speaks all those languages or whatever.”

“Is it. Is it that he does that? Nick, the one I know?”

“Fo’ sho’! So I saw him eating the cookies and stuff and he’s like ‘You can’t have any coz’ you is well gay’.”

“Harsh”

“And this is me ‘That is like bullying or psychological violence or shit. And that is actually true we did that in school or university or something and they wrote it on leaflets and stuff so I’m not even lying’.

“Right”

“Then Nick, the one you know, goes ‘But they is mine and I is telling you you can’t have them, is it.’ And I am like ‘You can’t actually tell me what to do because you is like a Lib Dem and I is a Conservative, isn’t I?’. And this is him *urgh* and this is me back at him *urgh* and then I is stealing the cookies from his desk or whatever and he like starts to cry.”

“Gay”

“Word”

“So these cookies I has they is well hardcore with chocolate and orange and shit. It’s like literally exactly what they is.”

“I isn’t allowed.”

“You is what?”

“I isn’t allowed. I is in charge of the country or something and they says I is getting like fat so I isn’t allowed cookies”

“That’s like so unfair!”

“I know”

“You know the people who hate me and stuff? They are like strict people, is it, and they say like these cookies like isn’t actually cookies but cakes or whatever.”

“You is shitting me.”

“I isn’t, honest. They are like cakes and not cookies so we is allowed to eat them, isn’t it? You should’ve seen my face when they told me.”

“Were you like ‘Oh my God’?”

“I was like ‘Oh my God’ and actually ate like five of them cakes at once or whatever.”

“You still has chocolate on your fingers, isn’t it”

“Isn’t it.”

“Isn’t it”


End file.
